Another Konoha High School Story: The plan
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: Hinata tries to get together with the boy of her dreams. Who is he and will she make it to his heart? Pairings: KibaHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ChoIno, SuiKa, AsuKure. Mild references to NaruHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, SasuKarin.  Review please!
1. Chapter 1

"BEAP! BEAP! BEAP!"

''Click!"

Hinata turned of her alarm block and closed again her eyes.

''Hinata, Hanabi wake up! It s 7.30 already!''

''Yes dad.'' Hinata said jumping out of her bed.

''Five more minutes'' mumbled Hanabi, hiding her head under the pillow.

Her sister went straight to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast, then headed to the bathroom. In contrast to her younger sister, Hinata had no problem waking up early. When she was done, she went back to her room to get dressed. She wore the normal uniform of her high school, a blue skirt and a white shirt, picked up her bag and she was ready to leave. Hanabi was still brushing her hair, when they heard their father.

''Girls, hurry up! Neji is here!''

No matter how old his daughters were, Hiashi Hyuga insisted on Neji escorting them to school everyday. The two girls run to the door, when Hiashi stopped them. He looked them strictly, scanning the girls for some kind of provoking detail on their clothes like an unbuttoned button or a too short skirt. After some minutes of mental processing of their appearance, he seemed content with what he saw.

''Kiss?'' He asked them. He lowered his head and his two daughters gave him a kiss; Hinata on the right kiss and Hanabi on the left.

''The women of my life!'' He said hugging them tightly.

Neji watched them with a smile on his face. His uncle was known to be one of the strictest fathers in the whole Konoha but also one of the most tender dads towards his daughters.

''Bye dad!'' The Hyuga sisters said and left with their cousin to school.

After two endless hours of lessons the students were on a break. Hinata could at last meet her friends; Tenten, Sakura and Ino. She run to the schoolyard trying to see where the girl were sitting. The three girls were sitting near the cafeteria, under the shadow of the cherry trees. It was about time they would blossom and their branches were full with their pink blossoms, making that place the most beautiful spot to sit.

''Hey, look who's coming!'' Ino said happily, when she saw Hinata approaching where they were meeting every day, at school breaks.

''Hi girls! Hello Hinata!'' Said Sakura and Tenten the same time.

They looked again at Ino and demanded;  
>''Tell us!''<p>

The blonde explained to Hinata who didn t knew what was going on; ''I learnt with whom teacher Asuma meets after school. You will never guess who is it! Kurenai Yuhi!''

The three of them gasped; Ino always knew the latest gossips about everyone, and she was always ready to confront anyone that was trash-talking her or her girls, if needed.

Ino also added ''I heard that he is going to propose her.''

The girls were discussing about it till the bell rang informing all the students to return back to their classes. Hinata could just think how lucky she was to have such friends. No matter how many times they would get angry to each other, in the end they would always get together again! Hinata, from the time she could remember herself, had always been extremely shy. Because of that she couldn't make easily friends. In fact from the kindergarten to the primary school her best friends (except for her sister) were always boys.

First was her cousin Neji, who used to be quite cold to her, but now loved her as a true sister. Then in her first days on the kindergarten, the girl met Kiba and his friend Shino and immediately became an inseparable trio. Later in the primary school because all the three of them were eight years old everyone called them the "Team 8".

But since they went to the high school, something strange happened to their friendship. As Hinata and Kiba hit puberty their relationship changed; they stopped hanging out so much, as they used to and also stopped talking about everything. It felt like a wall was built between them. Off course they always would defend the other and stand up for them, but it just wasn't the same.

That very moment when Hinata needed a female friend to talk about the changes she was getting through, Tenten appeared, one of her cousin's best friends. She quickly befriended Hinata and introduced her to her two best friends in the whole school; Ino and Sakura. Those two where extremely known for their fights; they disagreed in everything and yet were best friends! Hinata with her new friends could freely speak about that strange way she she har start to feel about Kiba, that made her heart beat faster when he was around. Ino, Sakura and Tenten were of the same opinion; their black-haired friend was in love. Hinata's feelings were the primary subject of conversation these days among those four, which made Hinata blush and look nervously around to make sure that Kiba was far enough not to hear them.

The lessons went one after another, as boring as lessons usually are. But Hinata, like Neji, was usually one of the best students in her class, and everybody, starting from the different teachers to her classmate Sakura, could see that Hinata's attention was not in the class. The girl firstly to cover up her thoughts and secondly to forget the guy that she was interested in, started studying hard again.

Hinata had asked her girls the day before; ''Do you think that I could be his girlfriend some time?''

They three, Ino, Sakura and Tenten changed worried glances. "_What should we say? "Yes"._ They thought. _Maybe we give her false hope. "No" It will break her heart."_ They thought.

The blond of the quartet took the responsibility to answer her question.

''Look Hinata, Kiba is sure a hard one. He and his gang are usually surrounded by the prettiest girls, and yes,'' She said looking around to the company that was listening to her small speech, ''We are truly among the prettiest girls. So with a little help from your friends you 'll surely get him."

She finished looking satisfied from what she had just said. It was the truth after all. Even if Hinata didn't had a clue of what to do with the subject named "boys", her best friends had already enough experience in this section to help her;  
>Sakura last year had a brief romance with Naruto Uzumaki, a guy who was very cheerful and as loud as Kiba but broke up with him when Hinata under a big pressure told her that she "kinda liked him" as she said. Now she was trying to hook up with one of the schools most famous singles, Sasuke Uchiha. Ino had much more love stories to talk about. Her blonde hair and beautiful characteristics made her pretty desirable in addition with her friendly and sociable manners. She firstly was dating Shikamaru Nara, but after a trip to Sunagakure he fell for a local girl named Temari. Then for a while she and Sakura where hitting on the same boy, Sasuke Uchiha. Currently she was seeing Chouji, a quite chumby boy with a heart of gold. Tenten had only been with one guy, but their relationship already was lasting two years. Since the first day she started dating him, everyone referred to her as "The President's girl". That happened because her beloved boyfriend was Neji, the elected school President. Even if he was a year older than Tenten, he quickly distinguished her for her fierce and serious attitude.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

''Kids this is it for today! Any questions?'' Teacher Kakashi looked back to the students. The half of them was asleep and the other half was simlpy bored. It was always difficult to keep them concentrated as summer was near.

''Yeah! I thought so'', he sighed.

With the usual indifferent look in his eyes he asked;  
>''Do you know what is going on between Miss Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi?''<p>

The whole class became at once interested. Sakura raised her hand. Kakashi smiling gave her the permission to speak.

''Professor Asuma proposed her, didn't he?''

''Right! But don't you know that there is something more? ''All the class looked him puzzled.

Hinata looked back at Sakurabut the pink-hared shrugged her shoulders wanting to say, _I don't know anything else_.

Kakashi seeing the class so questioned, crosseded his arm on his chest and said ''This happens when you don't pay enough attention to your teachers. You miss the greatest gossips! But because I am a very good person I'm going to tell you. Sarutobi is going to ask Yuhi from her father!''

The class was still speechless from the news when the bell rang again. Sakura quickly got up and she walked to Hinata's desk. She grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the classroom. Running, they cropped the hallway and climbed down the stairs.

''Sakura why are you rushing?'' Hinata asked while panting.

''I want to see Ino-pig's face when she will hear the news, and also she has some other news for you!''

Fastly they crossed the school yard. Tenten and Ino who were in the same class were resting under the cherry blossom trees.

''Hi guys'' Tenten waved to them from afar.

''Hey Tenten!'' Hinata after she stopped panting.

''Ino-pig guess what I just learnt!'' Sakura said triumphantly.

''Shut up forehead-girl! If you are talking about Mr Asuma who is going to ask Yuhi from her father, it's already old news.'' Ino looked indifferently her nails. ''I think I just broke a nail.''

Sakura was frustrated. ''How the hell do you know everything that happens in the school?''

Tenten and Hinata changed looks and began gigling.

''It's my talent, Pinky!'' Ino smiled, while Sakura was about to explode. No matter how good friends there always were some kind of intense competition between them.

''As for you my sweety, I have an idea that you may like.'' She went to sit between Hinata and Tenten and put her hands around their shoulders.

''Ino, I am not sure about that. Kiba might like but it will propably make Hinata feel uncomfortable ''said Tenten sceptically.

''Come on Ten! You were saying the same thin the previous time, and look at you now! You are the "President's girl". The first lady of the school!''

''Will somebody explain what you are talking about?'' Sakura asked curiously.

''And what is going on with my cousin?'' Hinata asked.

''We are talking about the way Tenten made the president to fall for her.'' Ino answered winking to Sakura.

''You can't be serious. Ok with Tenten, but Hinata is . . . well -sorry Hinata-, Hinata. She can't do this!'' Sakura objected to Ino' s words.

Suddenly Tenten snapped and roared angrily; ''Are you calling me a slut?''

''Calm down Ten. That was not what Sakura said!'' Ino intervened so as the fight to be avoided.

Tenten was usually very quiet but could be also quite hot headed at times, especially when she was (unfairly) accused of something.

Sakura wanting to clear things up spoke; ''First of all Tenten nobody called you a slut and I'm sorry you mistook my words. What I ment was tha,t by acting as Ino told you, you gave a push to Neji to ask you out. Hinata is quite shier and (she turned to Hinata) I don't know sincerely if you want to do it.''

Tenten moved uncomfortable to her seat and said simply.

''Then I 'm sorry for yelling Sakura.'' And the girl smiled uneasy.

''Girls I just realised that Hinata has no idea what we are talking about!'' Ino slapped her forehead, and she kneeled in front of her.

Sakura and Tenten sat left and right from the Hyuga.

''Will you explain it to me now?'' Hinata, who hadn't spoke until that moment, asked. Her eyes glowed with excitement, wanting to know Tenten got so angry with Sakura before some moments. It sure was something about Neji, she thought.

Ino decided to narrate the facts to her. ''Well, sweety, before two years when you weren't a member of our gang, Tenten came one day and asked me and Sakura the same thing you asked us yesterday; If we believed that Neji would ever become interested into her.''

The Yanamaka stopped and looked Sakura.  
>''Pinky, shall you?''<p>

''Ok'', started Sakura, ''what we answered her was that your cousin should stop think of her like his best friend, but as a girl. A girl with whom he could form a relationship.''

Ino and Sakura now glanced at Tenten whose cheeks were flushed with embarrassment every time she was retelling this story. Despite of that she went on to complete her friends words.

''So, Ino recommended that I was the one that had to make the first move. We went a day shopping and she picked some clothes for me, like revealing tops and too short shorts. I put them on and went straight onto Neji. . .''

''And BAM! He became crazy about her!'' Sakura added with excitement.

''Whatever he commented on how good I looked and one thing led to another. . .'' that moment she paused not wanting to continue with the story.

Hinata's eyes opened with surprise. She knew what happened next! That day she was looking for her cousin, when somebody told that he wanted to talk to the headmaster. So she went to principal's Tsunade office and waited for Neji.

''And there I found you sitting on Neji 's lap and kissing him!'' Said Hinata looking at Tenten.

''Two seconds after you stepped up, principal Tsunade appeared , Tenten went on talking, and you warned us, before she could found us humping in there!'' She hugged Hinata thankfully.

Hinata smiling answered ''It was nothing!''

And then Ino told looking at Hinata and Tenten ''Tenten introduced you to us as the girl that saved her!''

''Now, sweety,'' Ino said moving her hands dramatically ''my point is that if this plan worked right with the President who was even oblivious to my beauty, it is sure that it will work on the Inuzuka!''

''In other words the plan is to dress Hinata up like a hooker and send her to seduce the dog boy.'' Sakura said raising an eyebrow to Ino. She still didn t believe that this plan would work. Kiba might be attracted to this kind of girls but this kind of dressing up and behaviour was so unlike Hinata.

''Exactly!'' the blonde said excited.

Tenten just ignored Ino's and Sakura's weird reactions and addressed to Hinata who was thinking everything her friends had told her.

''Look, Hinata, Ino told you her idea. You are not obliged to do it. Maybe Neji were on a different occasion than you and Kiba. This plan worked just right for me, but your characters are different and Kiba may need a different approachment.''

Hinata was listening to her words carefully and nodded to the points that she agreed.

As Tenten was done Hinata asked. ''So, what do you advise me to do?''

''You will decide what to do, after giving it a more careful thought.''

Some minutes before the bell would rang again Neji, the school President appeared and kindly greeted them. ''Tenten can I still you for a second? He asked his girlfriend.''

''Off course I'm coming. Girls see you later!'' Hinata, Sakura and Ino watched as Neji put his hand around their friend's waist. They looked so different and yet made for each other the same time. Right now Tenten was laughing cheerfully but Neji always remained cool, but inside of him nothing could make him happier than seeing his girl so happy!

''Who wouldn't want this?'' Sakura said in a nagging tone pointing with her hand at the happy couple.

''We got your point!'' Ino said cynically and dragged Sakura and Hinata back to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed fast between lessons, breaks, friends, good marks in some tests, bad marks in others, and some more embarrassing moments for the four girls. Ino was happier than ever as gossips were coming faster than any other school period. In the last break of the day and after making some further research on them with Sakura, they finally announced to Tenten and Hinata what they had found out.

''First of all I learnt about some new transfer students.''

Tenten interrupted. ''You remember what happened before, when I left with Neji? As a president he is responsible for the transfer students.''

''Did you see them?'' Sakura asked impatiently

''Yes there were three of them! Two boys and a girl. Their names are Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin. That's all I know.'' She finished.

''How do the boys look?'' Asked Hinata

''In my opinion Neji is much cuter.'' Tenten said indifferently.

Ino smiled. ''Then you don't know anything at all! We just learnt something that infuriated Sakura. This Karin girl seems to like Sasuke!''

''Yeah, that bitch comes here and thinks that we will let her to steal our boyfriends!'' Sakura screamed angrily and gave a strong punch to a tree.

''Well technically he is not your boyfriend'' , Hinata was going to say when Ino and Tenten close her mouth.

''If you want to continue living your live tomorrow, God, don't say anything'' Tenten warned her, and trying to calm Sakura down she added; ''Well I don't think she is the type, Uchiha Sasuke goes for.''

Sakura surprised ''What? Why? What do you know? Speak girl !'' And she caught Tenten's shoulders and was violently shook her back and forth, until Tenten was partly unconcious.

''Get away from her, psycho!'' Ino shouted. She and Hinata were now trying to pull Sakura away from her. As soon as brunette was able to speak, she continued what she was saying.

''When Neji went of to meet them, Karin and the white haired boy - I think his name is Suigetsu- where bickering about something. Them the tall guy, Juugo told Neji that they were constantly fighting, as if they were a married couple! So what I think is that Karin has something for her .. And your Sasuke is safe from here!''

Sakura blinked, ''Really?''

''Yeap!'' Tenten nodded.

On Friday evening Hinata was alone in her bedroom. She couldn't think nothing else except for Ino's plan. It was something a bit unfamiliar to her, acting sexy and teasing the guys around her. She always was a bit jealous of the girls that acted like that but never thought that she could do the same. She stood up from her bed and walked to the mirror. She looked at herself. The girl tossed her hair and unbuttoned two buttons of her pyjama. I don't look that bad. She turned around. Her body could not be called fat. She was not skinny either, maybe voluptuous, but not fat. This plan might be successful , she thought looking carefully at her butt.

That moment Hanabi entered the room looking for her mobile phone. She saw her sister looking at the mirror, but it was someting normal.

Hanabi asked, ''Hey, sis, hate you seen my mobile?''

''It's not here. Hanabi do you think I have a nice butt?'' The brunette looked at Hinata wondering if her brain was working.

''Look, sis, if you have found grandpa's pills, it was not a good idea to shallow them.' And she left and Hinata was alone again.

She found her mobile and dialed Ino's number.

''Hello who is it?'' Ino answered the call.

''Hi Ino, it's Hinata. How are you?''

''Fine mon cherrie! I'm out with Chouji for dinner! Wanna come? We 're at Ichiraku! Sakura is coming in a bit too!''

''Maybe some other time. Can Chouji listen to us?''

''No, right now he has gone to the bathroom. You can talk.''

Hinata took a deep breath;  
>''I 've made my decision about the you-know-what. Let's do this!''<p>

''Excellent!'' Ino said excited. ''Tomorrow come to my place. I'll give a ring to Tenten and Sakura.''

''See you tomorrow, then.''

''Bye, mon cherrie!'' Ino said and hung up the phone.

The following day Hinata got ready and walked to the Yanamaka's home. Her friends were already there and waiting for her to come. Ino as a good hostess had even made cookies.  
>''Don't be afraid, they don' t bite!'' Ino said when she noticed that none of her friends had tasted them.<p>

Despite her other talents Ino was horrible at cooking, even though she did not had a problem with that. Luckily her boyfriend Chouji was an excellent chef and loved to cook to Ino. This had happened with the cookies; he had sent them to his girlfriend the day before. After telling the girls who exactly had made the cookies, they started eating to the point that there weren't any biscuits left. They were truly delicious!

"Sweety, please swallow what you are chewing. We sure don't want you to choke when I will explain how we will move."

Hinata shallowed.

"You are talking like a true soldier" Tenten commented with a giggle.

"Quiet, soldier" Sakura said, interrupting Tenten, then handed a folded paper to Ino.

Ino opened it onto her desk. The paper was a blueprint with the architectural plans of the school. Sakura had drawn a red line and a dark blue line on the paper. Hinata and Tenten gasped. These two took it too serious.

"Where did you find this Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"It was easy. The one who was looking over the maps this week was Rock Lee. He has a crush on me for eight years." Sakura said plainly.

"Yeah, and how is this going to help? And what are these red and blue lines?" Tenten asked touching with her finger the point were the two lines met.

"My dear Ten, my dear unpatient Ten and beloved sweet Hinata" Ino said smiling let Sakura explain to you everything. Pinky if you hate the pleasure?"

Sakura put her hand onto the map showing the red line.  
>"This line, girls is the way that our target walks every day."<p>

"Oh my god, Kiba is the target?" Hinata said a bit scared.

"Yes. Everyday he goes to the gym where he trains with the basketball team". Sakura continued.

Tenten whispered to Hinata, "Sakura was sent to stalk him".

Sakura pretended she hadn't heard Tenten and continued, "This blue line is you, Hinata. You will go to meet him in the lock rooms when he will be alone."

"How do you know that he ll be alone? I'm not doing anything if all the other are going to be there too!", Hinata protested raising her hands.

Tenten kindly put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We have thought of that too."

"Ten is right" Ino said smiling. The blonde obviously was having the time of her life, making this whole plan, and taking a part in it.

"We are going to use our natural charms to keeps those boys busy! And you, Hinata are not going to appear in that stupid school uniform they make us wear."

"I can't wear anything else Ino and you know that. Firstly it is a school rule to be dressed like that and secondly, dad is not going to let me anything else." answered Hinata sadly.

"Don't give up so easy! Let her finish" Tenten told encouraging her once more.

"You forget that after the classes are over, we are allowed to wear anything we want! And the team always trains after the end of the lessons. What you will do is take some other clothes in your locker and then change!" Ino finished.

Tenten continued about their plan; "Then you talk to him, he dies from your dead-sexiness, he falls for you and then you are together forever!"

Hinata breathed heavily. Even her friends seemed to have thought of anything that could possibly go wrong, she was the one that should accomplish the most important part of the plan.

"So what if I'm worrying? It might end well."

With these thoughts left for her home, holding the clothes Ino had given her to wear the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning she prepared for school as if nothing was going on. She hid her anxiety and her flushed cheeks under her dark blue jacket and walked with Hanabi and Neji to school. They first went to the Hanabi's junior high and then to their senior high school. As they were walking Neji said;  
>"Hinata is something wrong? You look pretty anxious today."<p>

His cousin looked him surprised. So he had noticed.  
>"No Neji it is just that... That I have something very important to do today and I 'm a bit stressed.''<p>

Neji raised an eyebrow. Hinata usually talked about her problems to him, yet now she was trying to avoid the subject that she was occupied with. Maybe Kiba and Shino that were among his closest friends and Hinata's friends too, might know. At least Shino may did, because Hinata had started acting strangely every time she saw Kiba.

"Neji can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go on."

"It is a bit personal, and if you don't have to answer if you don't want to. How did it feel when Tenten told you she likes you? Hinata was blushing again as she partly revealed her thought to Neji.

"Oh! I didn't wait that you would ask of something like that." He stopped to decide if he would go or not. "Well Tenten had a very ... umm ... unique way to show that she was into me. You were there. You know what happened."

"What I mean is that would you still like her if she came you with normal clothes and told you "Neji I like you" ?"

Neji sigh. He, himself had thought of the same thing many times. " I think that yes. I love Tenten no matter what she wears or what she doesn't wear. But tell me why are you asking this...?"

Hinata stopped and looked around. "Emm...Umm... Bye Neji, I see the girls there. See you after school!" She said running to her friends.

Her friends greeted Hinata cheerfully and asked why she was running. Hinata avoided to answer them not wanting them to know about the conversation she just had with Neji. Soon everyone was in her classes as in every typical school day. Sakura that day had the same classes with Hinata and the two girls were used to sitting the one next to other. Sakura noticed that Hinata was very quiet that day and didn't even try to say attention to the lessons. During the maths class Sakura passed her a note. _"What's wrong?"._ The Hyuga wrote back to her; "_I'm a bit stressed about Ino's plan."_ As the pink-haired girl read her friend s answer smiled to her, just wanting to make Hinata to feel better. In the school breaks Sakura, Ino and Tenten were trying not to give the Hyuga a hard time, and were talking about irrelevant things.

The whole day every time Hinata could hear the name "Kiba" from somebody else's mouth was running to hide in the toilet. Until the end of the day Hinata was constant running away from Kiba and his friends, even from Shino and Neji that were looking for her. Luckily the day passed and the classes came to an end. As the other students except for Hinata's friends and the basketball team were leaving, Ino, Tenten and Sakura found Hinata at her locker.

''I 'll go to change. Will you come?'' Hinata asked. She took out me the locker her clothes and left her school bag there.

''Yes, let's go.''

She locked it and left to the bathroom which she would use as a change room. As her company waited outside, Hinata changed with shaking hands. Her conservative school uniform was replaced by the mini skirt Ino had lent to her and a black tank top. She let down her pony tail and the girls helped to brush her long black hair. Finishing with the details of her appearance, the girls turned her to the mirror.

Tenten content clapped her hands.  
>"Look at yourself. You are stunning!"<p>

Sakura with teary eyes said; "Our girl is growing up! I'm so so proud of you!". She hugged Hinata carefully not to ruin her light make-up.

"Now go to get him girl! The team's training is about to finish." Ino said.

The girls asked her how she knew when the training would be over.

"Shikamaru is also in the team and, as a good friend and also an ex-boyfriend of mine, I got him to inform me about the moment they would finish."

Then Tenten pushed Hinata to the door.  
>"Ok, girl you are ready. Now go and show that Inuzuka how sexy his childhood friend can be!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

They walked together to the gym, where they split. Hinata went right to the change room of the team where Shikamaru had ensured Ino that Kiba would be alone and her friends turned left to to the gym to check that no one of the team would come back and bother Kiba and Hinata while they were talking.

Meanwhile Hinata walked slowly wishing that nothing bad would happen to make her regret this decision. Even if once she and Kiba were friends today they were quite bear from each other. Given this, if Kiba turned her down she would never had the courage to face him again.  
>Gathering all the courage that had remained into her, Hinata walked into the huge room with the lockers that were used by the members of the school team. She was walking quietly as if she was trying not to interrupt the silence around her. The girl didn't see somebody else in there. She was alone. <em>"Maybe Shikamaru didn't made Kiba stay here, and he left with the rest me the team."<em> The Hyuga decided that it was time for her to go. Suddenly, when she was about to walk out me there, she she heard a love noise me something that had been dropped on the floor and a mumbled curse. Hinata would recognise that angry voice anywhere.

Walking towards the spot that she heard the noise, she saw him; same wild brown hair and black wandering eyes. Over the years there were things on him that didn't change. But that moment as if was trying to put his t-shirt on after a shower, she could see his body, tall, slim and muscular in contrast with the short kid she used to know. Hinata and Kiba had both changed. The clumsy petite and shy girl was now a graceful "young lady" as her father loved to call her, although her shyness was still there.

Brushing of this kind of thoughts she moved near to the any who still hadn't noticed her presence. "Ki..Kiba hi!"

He raised his head hearing this familiar voice.  
>"Hey Hinata! Why aren't you home..."<p>

He stopped talking when if have a better look at her outfit. "_Short skirt, low cut top and high knee socks. Hinata's slender legs and a good view of her bosom. Cool!"_

"I wanted to see if you are still here" was Hinata's answer. She finished her words with an unsure tone as if she wanted to add something, but she just couldn't.

"So here I am! Did you want me for something else?" Kiba had I slight clue me what Hinata would like to say. _"Me and Hinata have not been just the two of us since like, whole years. And she was running away every time I called her name for a whole month. Well it's the first time Shino is right about something like this."_ Shino's words came to his mind. "_You are so damn oblivious. Can't you see that our best friend is into you ?"._ He hadn't believed his words back then, thinking that Shino was just with him, cut now if could see that the boy was telling the truth.

He looked at Hinata still waiting for an answer. Her sexy looks mixed with her natural shyness was an unbeatable combination that had beat him like a thunderbolt.

Hinata made some steps looking uncomfortable. Love confessions is not the easiest thing to do especially for her. She remembered her friends advice; "You can act sexy, play with your hair or sit with your legs crossed".

She, carefully climbed on a desk and started; "Kiba we know each other since I can remember myself but our friendship is not as.. err.. close as it used to be and... I ... you..." She stopped. She couldn't do this. Hinata thought that best thing she could do now was to pick up her dignity and just get away from Kiba.

The boy was looking at the girl seated in front of him. Stuttering she lowered her eyes avoiding to face him. As she tried to stand up and leave, if grasped her small arms pinning her to the desk. Using a finger if lifted her chin, only wanting to look in her eyes. Under his tight grasp a helpless Hinata was finally seeing the changes puberty had caused to him. His eyes didn't have that nativity they used to; something else, like maturity were hidden behind his laid back attitude. Staring deep at her eyes if was trying to understand what she wanted. Hinata lost her breath as Kiba was examining her whole soul with that eyes of his.

"Hinata Hyuga, I will ask you something and I want your sincere answer. You should had known better than coming down here, daring to do something so unlike you. My question is; Do you like me?"

The girl froze at his question. Without being able to move, she answered with such a low voice the even she didn't know if she had heard her own voice.  
>"Yeah..."<p>

Kiba didn't respond. His only reaction was to partly release her, without letting her go yet.  
>"Say something, please, please say something." Hinata begged in her mind.<p>

Then, all me a sudden, he, placing one hand on her back and the other on her hair, pulled her close him, and kissed her. At first her moves were surprised, revealing how puzzled she felt, but after giving up on him, she felt his tongue exploring her mouth and touching her own. His warmness was radiating right onto her as he was pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.  
>They both could not anything else than what was happening to then right now. Their fears and had disappeared leaving back only the deep feelings they had developed through all there years for each other.<br>Kiba left her kiss and trailed kisses from her chin to her neck and lower to the spot that her shirt allowed him. Hinata moaned when she felt his lips apart from her own and his hot breath against the sensitive skin of her neck. Kiba let his hand even lower on her back, and finally landed it on her upper thigh. His touching had become slightly more intimate as he went on kissing the upper spot of Hinata's chest and the same time caressing her upper thigh. The Hyuga was thrown in a pleasure of ecstasy and embarrassment the same time. Her rosy cheeks were now as crimson as her shirt and too much time had passed since the moment she could think logically. Her hands were still resting on Kiba's chest gripping a bit his shirt and feeling his heart beating the same rhythm as hers.

Soon Kiba withdrew his lips and hands from her body as if if had just insulted her in the worst way. She look at him confused thinking that she had something wrong. She felt empty so far from him but didn't dare to move or talk, in fear that she would make the situation worse.

"Hinata... I ... I am sorry. I took advantage of you. I ll just go." Hinata quickly jumped off the and tried to stop him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, wait! I provoked this. In fact I want something like this to happen."

The boy turned to hear better at Hinata's extremely low voice.  
>"So, you do like me?" he asked once more, in a calmer tone this time.<p>

Hinata nodded.

Unexpectedly Kiba took her in his arms brushing his lips against hers passionately one more time. Her chest was pressed on his body and his hands were encircling her round waist as she placed her legs around his back. After some moments if let her to stand on her feet and grabbed his bag. With his other hand he caught Hinata's hand and gave her one of his smirks that were as famous as Uchiha Sasuke's.

"Let's get out me here or else we will be locked up 'till tomorrow!"

They walked out holding hands, not knowing that behind the bushes near the exit me the school yard their friends were hidden. Behind a small bush were Ino, Tenten and Sakura, and behind the other plants were Neji and Shino. When they saw the lovely couple walking together they started cheering and hi-fiving! Tenten hugged a blushing Neji and the other two girls were cheering along with Shino. They appeared out me nowhere surprising Hinata to death and resulting into her fainting. Kiba threw the schoolbag from his hands and manage to catch Hinata right before she would hit the ground, and after catching her, he tried to bring her back conscious again. When Hinata was alright again, the happy company walked back to home. When Neji, Kiba and Hinata were near the Hyuga mansion her cousin went to his home, leaving those two alone.

"Excuse me, but I have to do something important." he said plainly and departed.

Hanabi, who was spying all this time behind the curtains, watched Neji getting into the house, and Kiba along with Hinata. She saw them as Kiba leaned and kissed gently Hinata, after whispering something in her ear. Hinata just blushed and hugged him tightly, wishpering _"Love you too!"_.


End file.
